Something Random
by Kuku3
Summary: Smutty collection? No, random drabbles as well.
1. Grrr Sexy Ichi Hot Hime

_**A/N - Hiyo! ^_^ **_

_** IchiHime lemony goodness. :3 **_

_**I decided to keep it very decent. **_

_**This is very decent according to me. :| **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Also, one-shot.**_

.

.

.

_**On a totally different note. CHAPTER 569 of the manga.**_

_**Dayuuum. **_

_**Byaki. Eeeeee!**_

_**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! _**_

_**Why you super hot? :'(**_

_**Super duper hot shot Noble Kuchiki, you. :( **_

_**And Yay! for Rukia fighting by herself for a change. Tch. -_- (No offense to Rukia fans) **_

_**Phew. Looking forward to her new Bankai. :3 **_

.

.

.

"Hey, I'm home."

One second, two, three, four, five.

No one came to greet him.

He let it pass thinking that maybe she was just busy or, or, or, **OR**… SHE WAS **COOKING**…

The very idea of her cooking sent chills to his spine and his gut churned painfully at the thought.

'_**Man, I wish she isn't cooking.'**_

"Hey, baby? Are you there?"

He removed his shoes and walked past the hallway to the living room.

.

.

.

.

A twenty two year old Ichigo was stunned at what he saw.

"Rangiku-san?"

"Hey Berry boy, how have you been?"

A light pink color blush tainted his tan skin. He was embarrassed and angry.

A giggling voice caught his attention.

"Rangikuuuuu-saaaan, stop, it's hurting…"

The very idea of **her** being hurt drove him nuts.

"What the hell are you doing here? And for god's sake straighten up your skirt." He yelled at Rangiku.

"Ichi? My Icccchiiii babbbyyy isssh heaaa…. _Hic…_ Hi babyyy… come to mommy…I missesss my Ichi-kuuuuuuuun" Orihime peeked from behind the sofa.

"NO. No. no. no. no. noooooo. Noooo. Rangiku-saaan! Why the fuck did you get Hime drunk?"

It's** not** a pretty sight when Orihime gets drunk.

Not in front of others at least.

For Ichigo, he had his benefits of being the boy friend.

Hell, he had fantasies of drunk Hime now and then. Damn, that was such a turn on, she does unimaginable things, like living out her wild fantasies.

It was fine, like once in a while.

But now he stares at his princess wearing next to nothing but a very thin towel.

And with Rangiku-san above her.

Wasn't the Berry-boy witnessing **the hottest fantasy** a guy could have?

Two chics, two very attractive chics lying **on** each other.

He growled low in his throat.

This is such a TURN ON.

_**Damn it, Orihime!**_

.

.

"Rangiku-san, why are you on top of her?" He tried to stay calm.

"Ano… she was a bit down, so we had saake and I was tickling her… and then you showed up."

"Uhm… would you mind, if I borrow my girl friend for a bit?"

"Awww… Berry-kuuun… I was just starting to have fun with Hime-chan… " she pouted.

He rubbed his temples.

_**Keep Calm.**_

_**Keep Absolute Calm. **_

_**Don't let your mind wander into the gutter. **_

_**Stay strong, Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

"Fine. I'm leaving for soul society now." she got up and walked towards the door.

.

.

.

.

.

He sighed.

"Ichi-baby, lesh gets n-o-oo-t-teee." _Hic "_Make dirty love to me. Pisssh."

_**Control Ichigo, CONTROL.**_

_**Do. Not. Take. Her. Advantage.**_

"Hime?"

She moaned.

**UH-OH.**

He walked to the sofa to pick her up in his arms.

_**Note to self.**_

_**After putting her to bed, take a shower. A VERY COLD SHOWER.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hic…_

_dirty love to me…_

_Hic… _

_Ichi has too much clothes…_

_let's do__** it**__ in the balcony…_

_Hic.._

_Am I not too hot for you? Do I not appeal you?_

_Hic… sob… sob…_

_Why won't you kiss me?_

_Sob… loud sobs…_

_Ichi no love me?_

_Hic… sob… slur slur slur…_

_Zzzz…_

_I love you, Ichigo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He smiled slightly at her sleeping form.

He went around the bed and put an Advil tablet and cold water for the after effects of her drinking.

He looked down at his bulging length.

_**Fuck, he hissed, this girl talks dirty and I have a fucking hard on. **_

_**Fuck, she's actually naked beneath the covers**_.

He sighed loudly, took a spare towel and went to take a COLD shower.

.

.

.

.

She woke up with a groan. A throbbing head ache. She blinked twice and stared at the ceiling.

_**Owieeee.**_ Stupid headache. _**Owie owie owieeee**_.

She shivered, so cold. She looked at the side table and found the tablets and water.

'_**Oh no'**_, she thought.

Ichigo's home and maybe he is super mad.

She shivered again.

What the hell? It was summer and the nights were never this cold.

She decided to stand up; she dropped the covers, to find herself naked.

She panicked.

Did they…?

"No." a stern voice said.

She gulped thickly. Before turning around, she had to figure out a plan.

SHE **NEEDED** TO FIGURE OUT.

She took the tablets for the starters. She drank the water very slowly.

'_**What should I do? What should I do? What can I do?'**_

He sounds really, really mad.

'_**Orihime, you are really in a big trouble. '**_

Suddenly shivering again, her eyes bulged out of the sockets.

She jumped back to bed and covered herself fully with the blankets.

.

.

.

.

He held back a huge grin.

**So shy.**

But he needed to have his way. This was unacceptable.

She was fucking responsible for the 45 minutes shower.

She was feeling low? Whatever happened? They are supposed to be a team?

Did the 5 year relationship didn't mean anything to her? Does she not trust him?

Why, then why did she choose talking to Rangiku over him?

He sighed again.

This was ridiculous.

Beyond ridiculous. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Orihime. Rest now, we'll talk in the morning."

He needed to clear things in his own head.

May be she was upset because he had been coming late from work? With the addition of hollows and sudden trips from Rukia and Renji at a very untimely hour at nights.

The couple lost their intimacy? No. He was tired most of the time. Exhausted even.

2 weeks? Yeah, it had been 2 weeks since they had sex.

Damn it.

Were they already behaving like a married couple? Just where did all the sex go?

Back when, right, last year when he asked her to live with him. They were so excited; they bought a new one-bedroom-hall-kitchen-house. They made it **'Home.'**

Things were so good.

Theirs was a slow relationship.

They had their **first time** after 2 years of being together.

Not that they weren't ready. No, that wasn't the case.

But things like saving the world, yet again, school and college came in between.

They were lucky enough to attend colleges in the same town. Different colleges, of course but same town.

The long distance, man, not knowing she was safe, what was she doing would probably give him a panic attack.

They had their highs and lows like every other couple.

But they understood each other very well , that's why their bond is this strong.

His family was happy with their decision. His family adored Orihime. Who wouldn't?

He waited till a year after getting jobs to ask her to move in.

He worked as a Journalist and she worked as an Aeronautical Engineer.

He sighed again.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, good night."

.

.

.

.

.

Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

What did she do to offend him?

Did drinking with Rangiku-san made him mad?

So mad that he didn't even kiss her good night?

So mad that he didn't even want to sleep on the same bed?

SO MAD, that he didn't even want to be in the same room as her?

She cried silently.

She did really screw up?

She did royally screw this up.

With a determination to mend things, she got up.

She opened the cupboard and put on Ichigo's shirt.

Seducing Ichigo?

That wouldn't do.

Not this time.

Talking was the only option.

She sniffed one last time. She cleaned her face with the towel lying on the chair beside the bed.

.

.

.

.

He tried to sleep on the very uncomfortable sofa.

What the hell? It wasn't this uncomfortable.

They… ahem… they… did a lot of stuff… on the sofa before…

He just noticed it now how pricky it is.

They needed a new sofa. A soft one.

He heard soft padding of foot coming towards the room.

It stopped.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I come in?"

"How is your headache, Hime?"

"I-I am fine, thank you."

"Good."

"Can I-"

"Yeah."

He sat up to give her space to sit.

She was still standing.

They still hadn't made eye contact.

He was trying to figure out why she wasn't coming to sit down.

He frowned and looked at her.

He wanted to kick himself for gawking at her mindlessly.

DAMN.

Just a damn shirt.

A FUCKING SHIRT. MY FUCKING SHIRT.

'_**She really wanted to kill me by seducing while I'm mad?'**_

Damn. So. **Fucking. Hot**.

His mouth went dry.

She squirmed after feeling his eyes on her. She wasn't trying to seduce.

Plus he had to be shirtless, showing off his muscles and abs.

He licked his lips and gestured her to sit.

Silence.

What was the saying? _**Silence is golden, when you can't think of a good answer.**_

No way in hell, **Muhammad Ali.** Sir, you couldn't be more wrong at the very moment.

This silence was fucking killing him.

He sighed again.

Just how many times did he sigh this night?

He decided to say something before she interrupted.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I got drunk… that's why… and you probably don't want to… talk…" she sniffed.

He cursed himself for being such an ass. He moved a little closer to comfort her.

"Hime…" he put his hands on her shoulders to hold her.

"No… I was just so upset… I didn't even think about you…"

"I'm not mad, Orihime."

"You don't need to lie…Ichi… I am truly sorry…"

"Fine. I'm a little mad."

"I am so very sorry… I didn't mean to drink at first…"

"You chose to talk to Rangiku-san over me…"

"I called you Ichi… but… it was out of range… then she showed up…"

"What made you so upset? Is it me? I'm sorry… I know I need to give you more time…"

"N-No… not you… never you…"

"I know I did something… to upset you…"

"N-No…"

"I thought we moved in meant more intimacy, more time for each other. But… it isn't working out, is it? I'm really sorry, Hime. I'll take off a week and we could…"

"No Ichigo… it isn't anything like that…"

"Then what was it about? Why were you so upset?"

"I-I… Ano… it's nothing…"

"Tell me, already. I can't see you upset."

"M-My…"

"You are fine, right?"

"Yes, yes. Absolutely, healthy."

"Then?"

"M-My… favorite show, it ended… they took it off air…"

He wanted to face palm.

"So… you were upset because of that?"

"Yeah… but I'm fine now." She smiled brightly.

What the fuck.

Just whatthefuck.

He thought so many reasons that would upset her. BUT THIS.

REALLY?

A FUCKING TV PROGRAM BEFORE THE REAL LIFE?

Of course, this was Orihime.

She would never complain about anything.

Just what an idiot he has been.

"Hime…"

"Yes, I-Ichigo?"

"Do you remember what you said when you were drunk?"

He moved a little more closer.

"Uhm…"

His hands on her waist, he quietly pulled her a little closer.

A little more close.

His hands moved to her hips to lift her up.

She adjusted herself on his lap.

He breathed hotly against her neck and whispered in her ears.

"You said, make dirty love to me."

.

.

.

It was so arousing, her breath hitched.

"Breathe, baby" he whispered.

His hands slid from her hips to her mid thighs.

He gently moved upwards and groaned.

"Damn it, Orihime! No undies?"

He growled.

He licked a soft spot under her ear. She moaned.

He pulled her close, his hands moving under her shirt, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

He left butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Ichi-Ichigo… please…"

"No, Orihime. We're going to take this slow." He moved his head from her neck to face her, and mouthed against her lips. "Very slowly."

Before she could react, he pressed his lips on hers. Gently moving, his lips against her, pulling her close.

Her breasts against his hard chest, his hands went to her tight ass; he squeezed it and swallowed her moan in his mouth. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in.

Their tongues tangled together, danced together.

She felt as if it's their first time, all over again. He was never this slow, this gentle.

Both of them were animals, devoured each other, hungry for more but never so patient.

So his behavior surprised her, why this slow torture? His way of vengeance? Probably.

Kissing her more deeply, he stood up carrying his girlfriend; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her more closer, feeling her hard nipples under the shirt against his chest. He growled inwardly, one hand keeping her in place, other travelling from her thighs to her bottom.

Nibbling on her lower lip, he stopped at the entrance of their bedroom.

She panted harshly. She loved it how he could make her lose control and take her breath away with a single deep kiss.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, grinding slightly against him and pushing herself more close to him.

He growled again, sending her a glare.

A warning. He didn't want her to move. He would please her, sure. But at his pace, his own will.

When he said slow, he meant it. No one better than himself would want to beat himself to pulp at such an idiotic idea. Slow? No baby, Ichigo doesn't do slow, he's fast and wild.

He took a deep breath.

He watched her beneath his lashes with half-lidded eyes, full of desire. Biting her own bottom lip, cutely; keeping her eyes half-lidded as well.

He gently lifted her chin, to meet him to the eye.

His brown orbs looking lustfully into her gray ones with equal passion.

He leaned down and teased her bottom lip with his tongue, she gasped. Her bottom lip quivering a little, she felt him leaning a bit more.

A bit more.

To tug her bottom lip into his teeth. Pressing her more into him, he turned around to hold her up between himself and the passage wall.

With a thud, she bounced a little to be further pressed by Ichigo's body.

He slanted his mouth to slam his lips against hers in a fierce kiss.

He took her warm tongue into his mouth, sucking and biting it harshly, swallowing her moans and gasps.

Both of their half-lidded eyes shut close, giving into the desire, feeling the pent up sexual tension and taking the pleasure of the heated kiss. Her hands went up to his hair, massaging his scalp and his hands on her hips holding against his. He groaned when he felt her squirm. He could feel her wetness on his pajamas.

He deepened the kiss, tilting her head and tasting her mouth, inside as their tongues battled for domination.

She rolled her hips against his demanding him for more contact, _there. _

He broke off the kiss panting harshly into her neck, a bead of sweat rolling off his forehead, her hands going into his hairs and neck, back and forth.

.

.

.

.

.

Carrying her further into the room, putting her down on the bed, he said "Be right back."

She gave him a confused look.

He smiled mischievously, reaching down to tuck her strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wait, kay? I'll be back in a second."

She smiled and nodded.

.

.

.

.

He came in with his discarded tie and a bottle, looking at her still grinning like some kid up to a prank.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the label on the bottle.

"I-Ichi…"

"You brought this on yourself, you asked dirty, you'll GET dirty" he grinned.

The bottle opened with a pop sound.

"B-but…"

"Hang on…"

He walked to her, giving her a stern look.

"Your hands, Hime?"

"We…don't…"

"HANDS, HIME?"

"H-hai…"

Putting the bottle on the side table, he started to unbutton her shirt.

Tracing his hands softly on her stomach, feeling her shudder a bit.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry."

Holding the silky violet tie in one hand and he took both her hands in the other and kissed her palms softly.

He knotted her hands together with the tie.

"It's not too tight right?"

"N-No…"

"Good."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Lay back, sweetheart."

She compiled.

Shifting uncomfortably, following his every movement.

Switching his phone off, dimming the lights of the room, he picked up the bottle.

"I really **loooove** chocolates, Hime."

Licking her lips, she commented "Uh huh… I know… but that's really unnecessary…"

"Are you kidding? You and chocolate could do wonders, ya know."

"Ichi…"

"Relax and enjoy."

Cooling down a bit, she drew in a deep breath, waiting for him to act.

He tilted her chin up, slanting his mouth, he kissed her.

The kiss was slow, reassuring her in a way.

She gave into the kiss, she gave into him. Letting him take whatever he wants.

She licked his bottom lip, he parted his lips for her tongue to slide in.

He groaned into her mouth when she squirmed.

His one hand cradled her head and the other brushing the sides of her breasts.

She broke off the kiss to catch her breath.

She whimpered when he went to kiss her neck.

Nipping at the soft skin of her nape, his tongue tasted her unique flavor, biting and nibbling at a particular spot and licking that spot. She moaned at the pleasure.

His hands went to the side table to pick up the chocolate syrup bottle.

He broke the contact with her neck.

"Don't move so much, Hime."

Her breathing a little sharp. He squeezed the bottle a little on top of her chest.

His eyes followed the path of the liquid sliding down his girlfriend's moulds to her flat stomach.

She squirmed again feeling his eye boring into her body.

"You're going to spill it all over the bed. Stop moving, woman."

He got up to discard his PJs and boxers.

"What are you looking at?" He smirked.

"N-nothing…" she averted her gaze, flushed a little.

He chuckled.

Moving back towards the bed, settling himself on top of her.

"Ya know, I saw someone today…"

"Huh?"

His hands roamed around her stomach, spreading the chocolate, moving upwards towards her breasts.

He cupped both her moulds, massaging them, pressing them together, spreading the rest of the chocolate.

She bit her lip and adjusted her knotted hands above her head.

"Who-**OH**!"

"No one actually, but at least I distracted you…"

He caught her lips in another deep kiss.

He pinched her hard nipples, rolling it with his thumb; she surrendered with a gasp in his mouth.

Moving his mouth to her aching nipples, he groaned.

He licked the chocolate off her tips; he hissed "Fuck, Hime!"

She felt a void filling in the pit of her stomach.

She rolled her hips, her hands itching to touch him.

He grinded his hard member against her wet heat.

He growled before taking the abandoned breast into his hungry mouth.

.

.

.

.

With a last lick on her nipple, he licked his way downwards to her navel.

Leaving wet kisses and hickeys over her stomach.

He dipped his tongue into her navel, pleasuring her to a whole different level.

.

.

.

He squeezed the bottle over her slick entrance.

Putting the bottle down, he lifted her ass, cupping her wet heat.

He moved her closer to his body.

Her every moan, groan and scream; hardening his member.

"Fuck!" He hissed, feeling her tight walls against his finger.

.

.

.

It was **too much**. Just too much. _**The pleasure**_. It was just _**too erotic**_.

.

.

.

Tears collected at the end of her eyes.

"Ugghhh… Ichigo… please… stop… it's too much…"

He increased the pace of his thrusting, he felt her tight against his fingers.

But he wanted to taste her.

He withdrew his fingers from her entrance, leaving her aching.

"Ichigooo… Please…" she whined.

"Hush baby."

Licking his lips, he slid downwards to her legs.

.

.

.

He kissed her inner thigh and took in the scent of her vaginal entrance.

His mouth touched her _there, _she snapped her thighs together, clamping around his head.

He held back a groan, he licked her wet entrance.

He thrusted his tongue deep into her walls. Every thrust taking her towards the edge.

"It's too much, Ichi…" she panted "I can't take it anymore."

His fingers reached to rub her clitoris.

She let go and came in his mouth.

Her orgasm too intense, tears slid down her cheeks, a thin layer of sweat covering her thighs and forehead.

.

.

.

He thrusted his eager erection into her without any warning.

He lifted her ass to feel her more **closer** and penetrate **deeper.**

He rocked back and forth, panting harshly, taking her mouth into his for an impatient kiss.

He pinched her nub, sending her into another intense orgasm.

Still rocking, harder and faster, feeling her orgasm around him, he growled.

Multiple orgasms? Yeah, that's what happened.

He felt her getting tighter again, with a few more thrusts, he felt her coming again.

He gave in a few thrusts later and released inside her.

.

.

.

.

**It was too much. It was too intense. It was too erotic. **

**.**

**.**

He fell on top of her, still buried inside her.

Still, hovering above he rubbed her nose with his.

"Hey."

She beamed brightly. He moved out off her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like how a satisfied girl should feel."

"That's good. So dirty enough?"

"It was kinky…Ichi…"

"Look around, baby." He kissed her forehead and slid off the bed.

He took her knotted hands and untied her.

She placed her hands on either side of her hips to get up.

She felt something very sticky.

She cringed her nose and gasped.

.

.

.

"Where do you think you're going, Kurosaki-kun?"

He turned and scowled at her. What's with using his last name?

She scowled back at him. Not only scowling but he was sure, there was some glaring.

"What's up?"

"W-What's up? I'll tell you what's up." She got up, draped herself using a towel, striding towards him.

She pointed a finger.

.

.

.

**Uh-oh. It's the finger. Someone is mad. **

.

.

.

"You." Pointing towards him "Find yourself another place to sleep."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Kurosaki-kun." She scolded.

"B-but… Hime… we just…" he frowned a little harder "I thought we made up?"

"ICHIGO!" She scolded "YOU SPOILED MY CHAPPY BEDSHEET!"

"But…"

"There's chocolate all over…" she pouted "Rukia-chan gifted me that… and now… you…"

"Hime…"

"Tomorrow. You do the laundry. And you better apologize to her when she comes."

"That's not fair, Hime…"

"No, no. Congratulate yourself, that was very dirty, alright."

"But that midget…"

"I'm going for a shower."

.

.

.

.

.

.

He rubbed his temples.

How did things turn out like this?

Twisting and turning on the sofa, complaining himself, the 'n'th time about the uncomfortable couch.

Chappy Bed sheet, what the hell?

He turned again and slept on his front.

He felt weight above him.

Soft breath tingling around his neck, russet hair falling from her shoulders to his face, enveloping him in the strawberry scented aroma.

Mhmmm.

"Ichigooooo" she cooed

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay. Can I sleep here?"

"Let's go to the bed, ne?"

She laughed nervously, "Actually, it's still sticky."

"So, you came here?"

"Uh huh…"

"And you're still mad?"

"N-no…"

"Hime…"

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"Get off me."

She gasped "I-Ichi…"

"Let me turn..."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

He turned on his front to face her. She was looking down at him like he was something to feast on.

He opened his mouth to say something, just to be attacked by her lips.

His hands went to waist to keep her in place above him.

Caressing the sides of her waist, he broke the kiss.

"I'll hold you, okay? Sleep, Hime."

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart beats.

She murmured into his chest, "I'm not mad, anymore Ichigo."

"That's good, I was running out of ideas to make it up to you." He said, stroking her hair.

"I love you." She planted a kiss on his chest.

"I know. I love you, more." He murmured. "Night, baby."

"Good night, Ichi-kun…"

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

.

_**note: whoever requested sequel to the story 'Maybe Next Time' , I'm sorry to disappoint you. I don't want that story to lose it's essence so No sequels. So, sorry :(**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Anywho, Thank you for reading. **_

_**Hope you liked it? **_

_**Uhm. Kthnxbye. **_


	2. Let's say it's a tragedy

_**Mouuu...Glooom. This chapter; only gloom. :(**_

_**But no worries, I won't continue it.**_

_**I'm going to leave it as it is. No companion drabble. **_

_**Heh heh he :3 **_

_**I am jobless and it leads me to write such shit. :/**_

_**Aaaaanyyywaaaay. **_

_**Go ahead, read. **_

_**No seriously, Go on. Throw some abuses at me. **_

_***Sulks***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

We are married for 4 years now.

We have been together for 10 years? May be more?

It's a distant memory now.

Ichigo and I, **were** so **in love**.

SO MUCH.

It was frightening, the intensity and depth of **our love.**

We need each other. We craved for each other.

But somewhere down the lane…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love left us.**

.

.

.

Now we are strangers living together.

Strangers who know each other so well.

Strangers who **fuck, **now and then.

Strangers. That's true. We are just strangers now.

They say marriage kills the relationship.

Can't blame them, now, can we?

It killed us. Our love.

I have always been a positive person, really.

Ichigo said my smile can melt anyone's heart.

Have I melted him so much that he doesn't have the heart to talk to me anymore?

To love me anymore?

Why are we still together?

We tried going our own ways.

**We did.** It was mutual, really.

He is not the type of husband to cheat on his wife, no. He's not.

It's just that we can't live without each other.

As in, it's difficult to put in words.

We cannot stay apart; we kind of rely on each other?

No, more like, we need the other around to live.

This all sounds so wrong, ne?

In simple terms, we are habituated of one another.

It's a very painful and difficult habit to break.

**So we don't.**

We live as strangers who know too much about each other.

**Lovers, yet strangers.**

What a tragic story.

.

.

.

.

~0~


	3. Da-da

_**This is a companion drabble to my other story 'What is love?' :'D **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3: **_

.

.

.

"What's the matter?"

"…"

"I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"…"

"Hey, hey, don't make that face!"

"…"

"Don't look at me with those pretty gray eyes of yours."

"…"

"I know you like him better than me."

". . . ."

"But I still love you."

" . . . "

"Right, you won't even say it back…"

"…."

"Sorry, you're stuck with me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Da…da…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Guhh…Da…da…"

"ORIHIME! COME HERE!" he shouted.

.

.

.

.

"What Happened, Ichigo?"

"She just… she said 'Da-da' "

"Oh my…"

"I know…" he kissed his baby's nose "her first words."

"Ichigo…"

"I guess, all her peeing on me is worth it."

Orihime chuckled and moved closer to her husband and Sachiko.

She knelt down beside the rocking chair. She looked up at both of them.

.

.

.

.

He continued to rock back and forth, the baby's voice filling the room with his laughter now and then.

.

.

.

.

He looked down to his wife.

And their eyes meet.

.

.

.

.

.

One single look does wonders, one single look speaks a thousand words, one single look from _**him **_to _**her **_is **love**.

What is love?

It's simple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Ichigo and Orihime.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's **IchiHime. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

~0~


	4. Of cookies and men

_**I desperately wanted to include Byakuya somewhere.**_

_**Him getting super hot in the manga is not helping . **_

_**This is CRACK :P **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I don't think Ichigo would appreciate this."

"I do not care, whatever Kurosaki Ichigo has to say."

"But, Soul society would be doomed if he finds out."

"Don't underestimate the Gotei 13, Rukia."

"But.. Nii-sama… I don't understand why Orihime?"

"I'd rather you call her, Orihime-nee."

"W-whaa? But…"

"You are dismissed, Rukia."

.

.

.

.

~0~

**.**

**.**

**. **

_***FLIPS***_

_**Click **_

_**Click **_

_**Down **_

_**Down **_

_**Down**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Horoscope"**_

_**Click**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cancer:**  
You could be feeling a little down, Cancer, and your friends and family might be tempted to give you a pep talk to get you going again. They won't respond to it, and this could create tension in the home. Your own self-confidence is probably at an all-time low. You tend to be your own worst critic in the best of times, but today you're a bit confused. Try to be fair to everyone around you, especially yourself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tch.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Virgo:**

By nature you're a master psychologist, Virgo and you don't need to know someone well to accurately assess his or her thoughts and motives. Today this ability goes far beyond psychology and borders on the psychic. People's feelings may jump out at you. Reading newspaper headlines gives you uncanny ideas about the future. You could also experience some intense and vivid dreams. Make a careful record of the symbols in your dreams. You'll be surprised at what they tell you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Closes the application***_

_**Presses the end button**_

_***Flip***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~0~

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Feeling low, my ass. Stupid horoscope.' He thought.

Glancing at the clock, he decided to fresh up and get ready for the school.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Picking up the dry washcloth, rubbing it gently over his chest, he let his head fall back and excused his mind to wander over _the_ girl responsible for his chaotic emotions.

Recalling the 'Psychologist' part of her horoscope, the corner of his lips twitched.

He wondered what she dreamt of. She was… _uh... _a little_ different_ from the rest.

'Inoue.' He sighed. 'What are you doing to me?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

~0~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Tats…" He dodged her fist "What the hell?"

"Just tell me already, where's Orihime?"

"What do you mean? She should be with you."

"She's not, her presence. It's gone. GONE, VANISHED ICHIGO!"

"No way… There's no upcoming war or anything…"

"I stopped by her apartment but she wasn't there!" She choked back a sob "It's just like the last time."

He concentrated to find her rietsu.

No trace.

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

.

"Oi, Getaboshi!" He shouted.

Kisuke appeared to the front of his shop.

"What's all the fuss about, Kurosaki-saaaan?"

"Inoue's missing."

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know? Wher…"

"I opened up a senkaimon for her today morning, itself."

"Whaa… why?"

"Ichigo" a third voice called.

He turned around.

"Rukia…" He frowned "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you the news."

"What news?"

"About..."

"I know she's in soul society. Let's go and get her. Silly girl, didn't even inform anyone."

"Orihime-nee was summoned by nii-sama."

"Orihime-nee?" He snorted "I didn't know you two got so close…"

"Nii-sama asked me to address her as nee-chan."

He scowled at her "Whaa- Byakuya, why…"

"I think, He wants to court her."

He went pale like a white sheet. His breath knocked out of his system.

Shaking his body vigorously, Rukia, alarmed, called out for help.

"Urahara-saaan!"

"I'm alright, Rukia." Ichigo reassured shrugging off her hands. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Soul Society." He answered "Where else, baka?"

.

.

.

Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki followed them shortly.

.

.

.

Looking at the ryoka crowd in the sixth squad barracks, Renji approached them.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

"I'm here to get Inoue."

"You should know that she's safe in soul society."

"I don't trust soul society."

"W-What…"

"Just lead me to her, already…"

"She's in a meeting with Kuchiki taichou."

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

"Listen kid, you don't want to mess with him."

"Shut up and take me there already…"

.

.

.

Rangiku, Nanao, Yachiru, Soi Fong and Yoruichi were outside the shouji doors of Kuchiki taichou's cabin.

Rangiku pinned one of her ear against the door and asked the other women to shush so she could hear.

Ichigo and others showed up at the same time.

He arched an eye brow and asked the ladies, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Rangiku pressed her index finger to her lips, "Sssh. Let me hear. Don't make noise."

He frowned at her.

"I'm going in." he announced.

A guard arrived blocking Ichigo's way.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san, but we are ordered not to let anyone in."

"W-Wha..? Rangiku-san is practically peeking…"

"She is not going inside, at least."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

.

.

.

"Rangiku-san, open the door a little bit more." Ichigo requested.

The door was open enough. He could watch _her _beautiful figure, kneeling at the opposite end of the table, her back facing to them.

He witnessed, Byakuya go around the table to her side. He knelt beside her. He could see his hands moving towards hers.

There were several gasps.

Rukia with her jaw-dropped, A dumb-struck Renji muttering **'No fucking way', **Wide eyed Substitute shinigami gritting his teeth and fisting his hands at his sides, A smirking Tatsuki eyeing Ichigo, An amused Ishida and as expressionless as ever Chad.

In the background, a snorting Yoruichi, a giggling Soi Fong praising her mentor, A slightly blushing Nanao adjusting her spectacles, a very confused Yachiru and a pouting Rangiku.

.

.

.

All of them were now in Renji's cabin.

Some sipping tea, some eating cookies.

Momo and Toshiro entered the room.

Ichigo stuttered before speaking. He cleared his throat.

"Isn't this against the soul society laws?"

Rukia hummed in response.

"You know what they say, Love knows no bounds." A smirking Yoruichi answered.

"W-What…Byakuya doesn't love Inoue…" Ichigo scowled.

"You saw the little sweet gesture, right? His hands…"

"Shut up." He growled.

Renji interrupted the discussion.

"I don't understand, Kuchiki taichou would never pursue a human." He scrunched his brows together as if coming to a conclusion "And now he wants court Inoue? I don't understand…"

"Renji… My nii-sama never even patted my head… I always thought he is not comfortable physically getting close to anyone…"

"Of course he wants Inoue… who wouldn't… she lights up the world around her…" Ichigo cleared his throat "She's… Inoue… that's enough reason to pursue her. But I don't get why Byakuya wants her… He never showed any interest in her before… Just what the hell is he upto?" he scowled.

"Are you doubting my nii-sama's intentions?"

"I don't know, Rukia… You tell me… He's old and lonely…"

"Are you saying that Nii-sama's a pervert?"

"He proved that by touching Inoue."

"Grrr. Get your jealous head out of your ass, Ichigo." Rukia growled "You should have gathered your balls and asked her out first."

"Say whaaat?"

"Yeah, being all protective and chasing away all suitable lovers for Inoue with that scowling face of yours… You should have made a move first…"

All the eyes were on Rukia and Ichigo, bickering senselessly.

"She's no more available. She's with my Nii-sama now… so you make your peace with it…"

He shunpo'ed the very next second.

His spiritual pressure flaring all over the Seritei.

All the captains in their respective barracks feeling the growing dark spiritual pressure, moving to the source.

Ichigo barged in Byakuya's cabin, dodging away all the interruptions.

He bent to his knees and panted.

This was exhausting him. Just how many guards are showing up.

"Kurosaki." A very cold voice called him.

"Bastard… Byakuya… get away from her…"

"What non sense. You have no work here."

"I have to protect Inoue."

In the background, a very confused Orihime dropped her sea-weed looking cookie. She tilted her head sideways, confused that why was Kurosaki-kun so angry?

She tried to call out…

"Kurosaki-kun… Byakuya taichou…"

Both the men turned to Orihime.

One with soft brown eyes and one with gray dreamy eyes.

Ichigo gave her a small smile, his eyes saying 'I'll protect you.'

Byakuya gave her one of his rare smile, the smile she's witnessed a few moments ago, his eager eyes asking her 'Tell me your decision.'

She beamed at Byakuya, leaving an open mouthed and heartbroken Ichigo.

She smiled shyly at Ichigo.

Ichigo's frown got deeper. He looked at Byakuya with determined eyes. He would not give up without a fight.

"I'm not letting you have her." He said in a low voice.

Confusing Orihime and Byakuya further.

"Sorry, but she…" he looked at Orihime "You can't choose him, Inoue."

She frowned at him.

"Don't make that face. I'm taking you with me."

"B-But… I need to stay here… Byakuya taichou… he offered me this amazing…"

"Stop calling him Byakuya…"

"But he said…"

"Fuck whatever he said… You can't date him because I like you."

She gasped.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"I really like you…and I can't let him have you…"

"B-but…"

"Kurosaki, how dare you disrespect me?"

"Shut up" he shouted "Find someone else for yourself. She's mine."

"I shall cut you into thousand pieces with my Senbonzakura."

"Please don't do that…" Orihime pleaded.

"Don't worry, Inoue… I got this. You're on, Byakuya."

"B-But…"

"I'm gonna go Bankai on your ass, Byakuya."

.

.

.

Everyone was witnessing the little spat between both the men over Orihime.

Yachiru tilted her face and muttered "But booby-tan being the new cookie chef has nothing to do with dating Byaki."

Her voice loud enough for everyone in the room to listen.

.

.

.

Ichigo turned towards the little pink-haired girl.

"WHAAAAAAT?" he spat.

"Yachiru is right!" Orihime chirped "That's what I was trying to tell you, Kurosaki-kun…"

"You were?"

"H-Hai… before… you confessed…"

He rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassing red blush.

"Byakuya taichou asked me to come to his barracks today morning, you know for tasting his family's cookies. The sea-weed sweet cookies. I told him it needs wasabi and if we dip it in red bean paste it would do wonders and guess what he gave me a job… to bake them for him. Uwaaah… He's so thoughtful no?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Kurosaki, whatever gave you the idea that I'd court Orihime Inoue?"

"You held her hand…"

"I was handing her the cookie…"

"Oh… guess… I misunderstood it… Sorry…"

"You insulted me. Questioned my character… I'd execute you for that if it weren't for Inoue-san here…"

"I guess, this is awkward now…"

.

.

.

They Karakura residents were standing in front of a senkaimon.

Ichigo kneaded a spot behind his neck, "Sorry, I embarrassed you back there." He apologized to Orihime.

She scoffed away his apology and glanced shyly at him. Inside her head she was jumping because Ichigo was all like "She's mine." He returned her feelings.

He cleared his throat again. Chad and Ishida left a few seconds prior.

"I do mean what I said before, I'd like to take you out…if you don't mind…"

"I'd like that, Kurosaki-kun…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~0~


End file.
